Sherrrly! PL
by Cashis
Summary: One-shot. John się upija. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Polecam!


**Autor: **Speccyferret

**Zgoda:** w trakcie

**Od tłumacza: **przekładać taki tekst do przyjemność. Wybitne! ^^ Tradycyjnie proszę o komentarze. Na serio.

* * *

- John, na serio, jesteś zalany.

Pijany John Watson potrząsnął głową z poziomu podłogi, na której leżał.

- Nieeee, nieeeestem.

Jego były kumpel z wojska zaśmiał się, wciągając lekarza z powrotem na krzesło.

- Owszem, jesteś. Chodź, odstawimy cię do domu.

- Mmmm, nie chcęęę...

- Gdzie ty w ogóle mieszkasz?

Zdezorientowany Watson skrzywił się.

- Ah... ahhh, nie wię...

Wzdychając, jego kolega spróbował ponownie.

- Okej, więc może chcesz, żebym po kogoś zadzwonił?

Na to twarz lekarza rozciągnęła się w szerokim, bardzo szerokim uśmiechu.

- Taa! - rozpogodził się - Sheeeeerrrrly!

Mężczyzna wyciągnął telefon z kieszni Johna.

- Dobrze - powiedział, przewijając listę kontaktów. - Nie ma tu żadnego "Sheeeeerrrrly'ego". Ani "Shirly", jeśli o to chodzi.

- Jessssst tam - odpowiedział niedbale - Sherrrrly zaaawsze jest!

- Jest "Sherlock".

- TAA! - krzyknął Watson, strasząc połowę baru. - To je mój Sherrrrly!

- W porządku - żołnierz wcisnął zielony przycisk połączenia i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

- John?

- Niezupełnie, jestem jego znajomym. Sierżant Jones.

- Och,

- John jest, z braku lepszego słowa, zalany.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku?

- Tak, jasne. Och, daj spokój, John! Przestań śpiewać do kapelusza tego mężczyzny i go oddaj! Przepraszam, w każdym razie - zapomniał gdzie mieszka, a nie mogę wsadzić go do taksówki w takim stanie.

- Okej.

- Więc... zastanawiałem się, czy nie mógłbyś po niego przyjechać?

- Gdzie jesteście?

- Pub na końcu Walkland Terrace.

- To niezbyt daleko. Będę tam niedługo.

- Dzięki.

Sierżant rozłączył się.

- Jest w drodze!

Lekarz, który właśnie przytulał i wyznawał miłość krzesłu, popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się.

- O jaaaaa, mój Sherrrly! Hehehe! - powiedział, czkając i chichocząc. - Ooo! To est zaabaawne! - czknął znowu i upadł na podłogę:

- Hehehehe...

Po kilku minutach czkania/chichotania John popatrzył ze łzami w oczach w kierunku drzwi, na wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę, który właśnie wchodził do środka.

- SHERRRRRRRRRRRLY! - Watson wrzasnął, uszczęśliwiony.

- Ach - powiedział mężczyzna. - Widzę, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc "zalany". Hej, John.

- Heejjoo, Sherrrly! - były wojskowy zmarszczył twarz w uśmiechu. - Coo tyy tu robisz?

- Poproszono mnie o dostarczenie cię do domu - Sherlock zwrócił się do Jonesa, który przywitał się.

- Cześć - odpowiedział detektyw. - Jak było?

Sierżant zaśmiał się.

- Zachowywał się jak dziecko z za wysokim poziomem cukru. Oświadczył się temu krzesłu co najmniej pięć razy przez ostatnie dziesięć minut.

- Hejjjkaaa, Sherrrrly! - John powtórzył, przytulając nogę przyjaciela. - So ty tu rooo-isz?

Holmes patrzył przez moment zaskoczony, po czym potrząsnął głową.

- Daj spokój - powiedział, próbując zdjąć doktora ze swojej nogi - Zejdź!

- Nieeeee! Nie chssssę...

Sherlock westchnął, wlekąc Watsona za swoją nogą, po czym pozwolił mu oprzeć się o własne ramię.

- Chodźmy do domu. Zostawiłem włączoną mikrofalę i nie chcę, żeby te gałki oczne znowu eksplodowały.

Kiedy sierżant Jones popatrzył zaskoczony, detektyw uśmiechnął się:

- Eksperyment. Dzięki za cynk. Upewnię się, że dotarł do domu bezpiecznie.

Mężczyzna podziękował skinieniem głowy:

- Okej. Pa, John.

- Papapaaaa! - lekarz zachichotał.

Znowu potrząsając głową, przyjaciel wpół wyprowadził Johna z pubu na zewnątrz, do czekającej taksówki.

- Baker Street poproszę.

Kierowca skinął i zawiózł ich do domu. Holmes udźwignął doktora po schodach i do mieszkania.

- Dobra - powiedział - najpierw pierwsza rzecz.

Skierował Watsona na kanapę.

- Zostań tutaj, a ja sprawdzę mikrofalę.

- Okeiii, Sherrrly! - pijany opadł na poduszki - Alle, chcę obejrzeć tiviii.

Sherlock zaśmiał się.

- O nie. Nie będziesz oglądał telewizji. Sprawdzam mikrofalę i idziesz prosto do łóżka.

- Alle, Sherrrly! Chcę...

- Nie - powiedział stanowczo detektyw - Prosto do łóżka.

- W porządku - John sapnął, po czym opadł z powrotem na kanapę i zaczął śpiewać "_Wiosłuj, wiosłuj, wiosłuj, wiosłuj bracie mój!_".*

* * *

Kiedy Watson obudził się następnego ranka, łomotało mu w głowie.

- O mój... Ołłł... - jęknął. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Okej, właściwy pokój. Zerknął na siebie - był w piżamie, czyli właściwe ubranie...

Zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi.

- Ach, obudziłeś się - Sherlock uśmiechnął się, wchodząc. - Jak się czujesz?

John ponownie jęknął:

- Okropnie. Co się stało?

Detektyw uniósł brew:

- Wyszedłeś się napić.

- To wiem. Miałem na myśli, co ja tym razem narobiłem?

- Tym razem?

Niższy przyjaciel lekko skinął głową.

- Ostatnim razem najwyraźniej wrzeszczałem na drzwi, żeby przyszły do mnie, przytuliłem przypadkowego nieznajomego, zapytałem się go, czy jest moją mamą i obśliniłem gościowi buty.

Holmes wykrzywił usta:

- Cóż... tym razem śpiewałeś do kapelusza jakiegoś mężczyzny, oświadczyłeś się krzesłu jakieś pięć razy, przytuliłeś moją nogę i odmówiłeś puszczenia jej, rzucałeś ścianę poduszką za zbyt głośne gadanie, pocałowałeś moją czaszkę i nazwałeś buźkę na ścianie "Diego".

- Naprawdę? - jęknął żołnierz.

Wyższy przyjaciel przytaknął:

- To większość.

- Większość? - John podniósł głos, a detektyw wzruszył ramionami:

- Głaskałeś też zasłony, nazywając je "skarbeńkiem". I przypuszczam, że teraz na odwrocie poduszki z flagą Wielkiej Brytanii narysowane są wąsy.

- O mój Boże... powiedz, że to wszystko.

Sherlock pomyślał przez chwilę.

- Myślę, że tak... Nie, czekaj! Zadzwoniłeś też do Lestrade'a i wyznałeś mu, jak bardzo go kochasz i nie możesz się doczekać, kiedy znów go zobaczysz.

Oczy doktora rozszerzyły się.

- Cholera.

- Powinienem cię ostrzec, że prawdopodobnie to nagrał.

- _Podwójna_ cholera.

- Och, a moje imię najwidoczniej brzmi _Sherrrrrrly_, nie _Sherlock_.

John ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- O Boże.

* * *

***** w oryginale "_Row, row, row your boat_". Pamiętam z dzieciństwa, że w słuchowisku z gazetki "Kubuś Puchatek i przyjaciele" wykorzystano tą melodię, ale przetłumaczono refren właśnie na "wiosłuj, wiosłuj, wiosłuj, wiosłuj, wiosłuj bracie mój", stąd ten tytuł. Link do oryginału dla ciekawych - youtu. be/7otAJa3jui8 (zlikwidować spację) [przyp. tłum.]


End file.
